The Lost Schnee
by hunter81095
Summary: Silber lived a rather lonely life, mostly keeping to himself in the orphanage of which he was stuck in, of course when he gets chased by a beowolf, and a strange man saves him...he gets the best news he's heard in his entire life. BEING REWRITTEN DUE TO NEW INFORMATION FROM SERIES
1. Not so Lonely After All

He was running down the hallways of a beautiful mansion, full of extravagant rugs, paintings, and woodwork. Of course he would have enjoyed the view a lot more if he weren't being chased by someone. Silber was running as fast as his legs would carry him, somehow knowing the layout of this house that he could swear he'd never been in before. Just as Silber finally might have lost the men chasing him, he saw a sight he wished he hadn't.

An older woman, with platinum hair, and deep blue eyes that stared at back at him were no longer filled with mirth and happiness, but with pain and suffering. She looked at Silber and gave him a small smile, and opened her mouth to speak what could very well be her last words. Blood dribbling down her chin, she managed to hold that small smile and with minimal slurring managed to say, "Silber, be strong for me, I love you" and with that, her ocean blue eyes fluttered closed, never to open them again, but she still held that tiny smile.

Silber didn't know what was going on, and he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed the woman that just an hour ago had been full of mirth, happiness, and love, that laid dead before him. He let out a cry, hugging the now still form of his mother, not caring that he was ruining his good clothes with the blood that was still seeping out of her mortal wound.

This only served to bring the men that were chasing him a second ago back on his trail.

Silber was afraid, but his legs refused to walk, and his arms refused to let go of his mother, clinging to her like a life preserver on a rough sea, the men only cackled evilly at him as they relished in his pain. He wanted to run, he truly did, but he couldn't get his damn legs to run. His arms finally responded however, wrapped around the hilt of his mother's rapier, he pointed at the men, a small cylinder spinning to a stop on a red vial. Without realizing what he was doing, he swung the rapier at them, sending a column of fire into their chests, throwing them over a railing to the floor below. His arms immediately fell limp again as he resumed his sobbing, not noticing the men's comrades running to surround him as they leveled their guns at his head. As they were about to fire though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a man who looked the same age as his mother, shouldering a great sword, who looked at him with caring, brown eyes.

"We have to get you out of here, young Silber" the man stated as he started to block the bullets of the people trying to kill them. He slashed his sword at them, sending them reeling to the ground when an even bigger man, wearing the same white mask as the others walked towards them wielding a huge blade with what looked like a chainsaw's blade attached. The exceptionally tall one swung his blade towards them, with the man blocking before knocking the other off balance and haphazardly cutting a hole in reality as he sent the tall man reeling with a smack from the flat of the blade. He unceremoniously threw the young boy through the portal and snapped it shut before continuing his fight. The young boy was thrown into darkness, no idea where he was going, or where he had been.

* * *

Silber Smith awoke with a start, in his too small bed, and his threadbare blankets. He was shivering, but not because of his crummy protection from the cold, but for some reason he couldn't rightfully discern. He'd had that nightmare again, the nightmare of a woman he swore was his mother dying, him being powerless to save her, as he faced the same fate. The brown eyed man was always there though, holding off the demons who ended the woman's life and saving him as he was charged by his mother's killers. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't remember where he was. He couldn't remember the last name that they would say while they chased him, taking joy in inflicting this emotional pain upon him.

The caretakers of the orphanage he stayed at didn't take his dream seriously, saying it was his brain trying to make sense of a traumatic experience that had landed him in this place five years ago. He had been found in a back alley, in an elegant white suit that was stained red with someone else's blood. The people who'd found him sent him to an emergency room who cleaned him up and sent him to this horrid place. The orphanage he was stuck in was full of unsavory people, most of them being his caretakers, and most of the kids didn't like him. He could live with that, they were mean to him anyways.

So Silber stuck to himself, enjoying his books, his imagination, and singing in the forest beyond his prison's fences. He would simply stay back there for hours, singing a song he'd long forgotten the name of, but he somehow knew the words too. It reminded him of the woman he would dream about, her ocean blue eyes staring into his, as they would laugh and play together along with two girls he could never make out. They were always blurry, but one was as tall as him, with flowing white hair tied into a ponytail, and the other was taller, with white hair that went to her shoulders. The three of them would laugh and play, always full of mirth around the nice woman. But, those dreams would always fade, and it would become the nightmare that would always break him from his sleep, filling him with sadness and hurt at the loss of the woman that cared about him.

Silber just stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom that branched from the communal bedrooms he shared with the other orphans and just stared at his reflection. His white hair was cut short, just barely covering his forehead, staring into his grief stricken and sleep deprived face, bloodshot blue eyes meeting their reflected counterparts. Silber couldn't understand what he did to deserve this life, this stupid stupid life he'd been handed. Five long years he had been haunted by images of a life he barely remembered, he'd been ostracized from the other orphans, and was forced to be a loner. He walked over to the lone window in the bedroom and looked at the shattered moon, as a shooting star flew past it, he made a simple wish;

"I wish I had a family" he spoke quietly to the star as it flew by without a care of the person that had just asked anything of it, Silber simply sighed and went back to sleep, his sleep deprived body screaming at him to sleep, regardless of how restful it actually was.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and had the same bland, sugarless cereal that everyone ate every morning of every day of their life in his personal hell. He slipped past the caretakers and rolled under the fence the same way he always did , and slipped into the forest to be left alone while he read and imagined.

He walked quietly to the clearing he'd claimed as his own personal safe haven, out of sight of the orphanage, but where he would still hear the bells signalling them to go inside. He pulled a book he'd sneaked out of the orphanage out from under his shirt and sat up against the trunk of a sturdy old oak tree, and began reading the story of an orphan who actually had a happy ending, as he took solace in feeling the cool autumn breeze rustle through his hair as he read. He may lead a rather boring, lonely, and sometimes downright horrible life, but this is the one place he could escape those things, curled up under his favorite tree with a good book. Nothing could be better.

Until a beowolf jumped out of the brush and started chasing him.

Startled into a panic, Silber dropped his book and made a break for the nearest direction that would lead him away from the foul creature, which coincidentally led directly away from the orphanage. He didn't care which way was the correct way to go, Silber just wanted to get away from Grimm that wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat.

So he ran, and ran, and ran some more until he tripped over an old forgotten barbed wire fence.

Covered in scrapes and cuts from his fall he started to crawl away from the predator that was now playing with it's food. ' _Well, at least I'll meet my mother soon_ ' he morbidly thought as he covered his face with his hands as the Beowolf licked his chops at his new meal. He could smell the creature's hot breath on his face as the creature got closer and closer to him, ready to rip his throat out and eat him for lunch.

When he heard a whine and the wet ' _thump_ ' of something cutting through the beast.

He slowly uncovered his eyes to be met with the sight of a middle aged man, with brown eyes, and receding black hair, wiping the Grimm's ichor off of a large great sword, with a rather large grey cloth. He could just barely make out a snowflake that was embroidered upon it.

"That looked to be rather close young man" the man spoke, not looking at him, "You're lucky I was out here, or else that would have ended terribly for you" he continued in a voice that sounded like it had been drilled for his entire life to be as elegant sounding as possible. The hero finally looked in the eyes of the child he'd saved as what Silber thought was a mix of surprise and regret as he lifted him up to his feet with an outstretched hand. "What's your name?"

"Uh...uh..Silber Smith sir" he managed to stammer out as the older man's face suddenly had a look of shock that lasted for all of a second before he came back to his senses.

"Where are you parents?" He asked yet another question as he looked at him with what looked like repressed hope.

"I...I don't have any sir..."

"Well where do you live then?" He asked the boy more pressingly this time.

"L-L-Light of Hope orphanage sir..." Silber said with a slight stutter, as if scared of the man or just in shock from almost dying a few minutes ago.

"I see, well let's' get you back there, I have a few important calls to make on the way there" he said in a business tone as he waved is hand gently in front of him. "Lead the way."

So the two of them walked back, Silber in silence, and the older man in hushed tones on his Scroll as the two slowly made it back to the fence that protected the orphanage from the creatures of the forest. Silber rolled under the fence as his hero simply hopped over it The other kids looking on in shock at the boy covered in Grimm remains, and the man talking on his Scroll with the rather large sword on his back.

* * *

"SILBER SMITH! WHERE ON REMNANT HAVE YOU BEEN?" The nun asked in an outraged tone at the boy as his savior stood behind him calmly, still sending messages on his Scroll.

"I-I-I was in the forest ma'am..." Silber answered with his eyes taking particular interest in a spot on the floor.

"Why were you in the forest boy?" She asked as she pulled a ruler out of the desk.

"B-B-Because I wanted to get away from the other kids who do nothing but bully me and be left alone..." he trailed off as the nun looked even more angry than before.

"So you could go and get eaten by a creature of Grimm? WHAT ON MONTY'S REMNANT WERE YOU THINKING?" The nun failed at keeping her tone down once again as her temper started to boil over.

"I-I-I've done it multiple times before ma'am...the clearing I stay in isn't very far from the orphanage, normally Grimm aren't so near the edge of the forest..."

The nun didn't reply this time and simply brought the ruler down on Silber's head as he flinched in pain, causing her to smack it on his wrist and then back as he tried to escape the woman's fury by curling up in the chair. This prompted the man to grab the nun's wrist and yank the ruler out of it forcefully.

"I must ask you not to beat poor Silber ma'am." He said calmly as he took the ruler and put it in his back pocket.

"Who are you to tell me how to treat the children?" She asked in an incredulous tone.

"Because this child is Silber Schnee. Lost son of Kalt Schnee, Owner of the Schnee Dust Company." He stated simply as he looked at her levelly. "His secretary should be contacting you shortly about having him removed from here and placed back under his proper care."

* * *

' _What?_ '

That was all Silber could think as he had packed his meager belongings, a threadbare jacket, a couple of worn shirts, and three pairs of jeans and the man who'd saved him, who he now knew as Wahr Engel escorted him to an incredibly expensive looking luxury car ,and put him in the rear seat as the two drove off to a private airstrip near the edge of the city of Mistral, where he would be flown off to his new...or old home, depending on the perspective. He sat for most of the ride in silence as he tossed the information around in his head as he tried to make sense of it. Him, an introverted, socially awkward, bookworm of a child was actually the son of the owner of the most successful corporation in the world? He sighed quietly before managing to speak to Wahr.

"Um...sir? If you don't mind me asking...if I'm the son of Kalt Schnee, then how did I end up in Mistral?" He asked quietly, flinching at the grimace forming on Wahr's face.

"Well young Silber, I'm afraid that your former living conditions were my fault, your home was attacked by terrorists who wanted to kill the Schnee family, and in my haste to get you to safety, I haphazardly used my semblance to send you somewhere safe. You never should have been sent here, and I never should have been so careless with the one I was charged to protect" he stated, with an overtone of regret.

"It's okay" Silber stated flatly.

"With all due respect Silber, it's not. I didn't fulfill my duty as your guard"

"Yes you did."

"What do you mean by that young man?" Wahr asked as he looked at him with intrigue through the rear view mirror.

"You wanted to protect me, so you got me out of the way of danger. You sent me to a back alley in Mistral on accident, but I was safe. So yes, you fulfilled your duties in the end, then you saved me earlier today from that beowolf. For someone who thinks he isn't a good guard, you did your job rather well sir." Silber said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Silber, I will do my job more satisfactorily in the future."

"I look forward to it Wahr" he said, his smile now a grin.

* * *

They rode the rest of the way in silence and boarded the private plane to Atlas, where he was given what Wahr said was a 'small room' for his privacy while they made the long trip to Atlas. ' _Small room?_ ' Silber thought too himself, ' _This is the most room I've had too myself that I can ever remember!_ ' He laid down on the bed and enjoyed the sensation of the blankets that were actually warm, and the bed that was bigger than him, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, no longer haunted by the nightmare he had been subjected to for the majority of his life.

He was enjoying the first restful sleep he'd had in a long time when he was awoken by a knock on the door of his cabin. He sat up as quickly as possible and opened the door to a smiling Wahr. Silber looked up into his new guard's eyes and smiled at the man's presence.

"Did you sleep well?" Wahr asked, as he led the two of them to what Silber assumed was the closest thing to a dining room you could put on a plane.

"Yes I did sir, thank you for asking, yourself?" Silber replied as he was seated at the expensive looking table.

"Rather peacefully myself sir." Wahr replied as he watched Silber dig into the plate that was set before him. "That method of dining is not becoming of a Schnee young Silber" he said in a displeased tone.

"Sorry Wahr, I'm new to the whole 'member of the most wealthy family on the planet' thing. I'll try to improve myself" Silber stated in a flat tone as he began to eat slower, trying his best to look somewhat proper.

"That's much better Silber, but still, I'm sure your father will be enrolling you in the same etiquette classes your twin sister is participating in, as to help you act more like a true Schnee" Wahr said. Silber slightly choked on a small strip of bacon at this.

"Twin sister?" He stated disbelievingly as he tried to find words to continue with. "How many siblings do I have Wahr?" Silber asked, starting to piece together the dreams he'd always had. So the girl with the ponytail was his sister...what about the one that was taller?

"You have two siblings, your twin, Weiss Schnee, and your elder sister, Winter" he said softly as he helped the boy understand what he was headed towards.

"I'm going to assume the house is the size of a small castle as well?" Silber asked, trying not too sound too giddy and failing miserably.

"Schnee manor is the largest house in Atlas." Silber coughed at this.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought too himself as they were ferried off the plane and into a black luxury car that would take them to Schnee Manor, and by extension, his new life.

* * *

Silber couldn't help but gawk at the sight of the house before him as they drove up it's spiraling drive. The mansion that sat before him was one of the largest buildings he'd ever seen in his life. It had five stories and was larger than most castles he'd ever seen in his books. He watched in awe as it got bigger and bigger until he was right next to it and the Chauffeur opened the door, almost sending him face first into the pavement. He caught himself and nodded at the chauffeur as he walked towards the immaculate white doors, a snowflake split down the middle, half painted on either door. He reached out too open it, but was surprised when a woman who looked somewhat like a maid opened it from the other side first, bowing as he walked in. He looked around in wonder at the entryway to the house, the ceiling was higher than his previous home was tall, he looked around in complete awestruck wonder as he enjoyed the view until Wahr walked up beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Gawking is unbecoming of a Schnee young Silber" he said in an amused tone as Silber shut his mouth obediently and looked around the grand entryway he had walked into.

In front of him to his left and right, were two identical marble staircases, with the same beautiful stairs, and the same beautiful hand rails. The doors in front of him were made of some sort of dark wood, and had the same snowflake as the front door on it, painted in the same way. The walls were painted the same immaculate white that the snow that was pattering on the elegant windows that lined the hall, and above him was the most elegant chandelier, he would ever lay eyes on.

"Wahr, this place is amazing! I..where do I go? Where do I even begin?" Silber managed to ask as he took in his surroundings. Wahr pointed towards the door in front of them, that he noticed only now was slowly opening to reveal a white clad girl, with the same white hair as he, but longer and tied in an off center ponytail. He only stood in a silent awe as her pale blue eyes met his and she looked slightly shocked before locking eyes with Wahr, a small fury in her eyes.

"Wahr! Why didn't you get Silber the proper clothing for the environment before you brought him here!?" She asked, looking over at him every now and then with a small glint of concern. "He must be freezing in those..those...rags! They aren't even fit for washing the dishes we eat off!" The girl said to his guard.

"I apologize Miss Schnee, but I was ordered by your father to bring him to Schnee Manor immediately, before word got out that he had been found" he started before turning to Silber "I believe you'll want to get acquainted with this one rather quickly Silber" he finished as Silber managed to speak.

"Why sir?" Silber said slowly as a small grin passed Wahr's lips.

"Miss Schnee, it's unbecoming to not introduce yourself to your missing brother, you might want too remedy that, young lady." The girl sighed as she put herself in a more business like posture before speaking;

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company..." she trailed off, "and your twin sister."


	2. Learning Curve

' _What?_ '

He'd been asking himself that question all day, and now before him stood an almost spitting image of himself, but female. He looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds before she started to get visibly agitated at him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked in a slightly annoyed, yet concerned tone.

"S-Sorry, j-just n-not everyday you get taken out of an orphanage and told that your family is the most wealthy one on Remnant" Silber slowly stuttered out as he regained his composure in the face of his sister. "Silber Sm-" he caught himself before saying his old last name, "Silber Schnee at your service" he bowed with a goofy grin on his face as Weiss giggled slightly at him before tapping his chin to tell him to straighten up.

"You don't have to bow to me you know, you're on the same social rung as the rest of us" Weiss said with a warm acceptance of her sibling as she grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the stairs. "Wahr, I'll take the liberty of helping Silber become acclimated to his home, you are dismissed."

"Of course Miss Schnee, I'll be outside the young master's room if you need me" Wahr said, bowing his head and walking up the opposite stairs that Weiss was taking Silber up.

"So Weiss..." Silber trailed off, trying to figure out how to word what he was about too say, "we're twins, then?" he said immediately realizing how awkward he sounded.

"Of course we are, isn't it obvious? We look almost exactly alike, except you're a boy of course" Weiss said in a confused tone, "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"It's just, I don't remember you...and I feel kind of bad about it, I can remember our mother, and I can remember the night I was sent away, but I could never remember my own last name, or anyone's face other than mother's and Wahr's..." Silber trailed off as they stopped halfway down an exceedingly long hallway. "I guess I'm just trying too say...I'm sorry for forgetting my twin, I was just raised the last five years in an orphanage, almost completely alone, and I never could remember anything else about anyone or anything before I was there" he said apologetically as he patted Weiss' shoulder. She grabbed him in a tight hug before looking at him with bright eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter now Silber, you're alive, you're here, and now I can show you around and help you learn the ropes of our family!" Weiss exclaimed in an excited tone as she continued leading him down the hallway, pointing out the multiple different rooms as they walked down the halls.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking past multiple different sitting rooms, kitchens, dining rooms, a ballroom, multiple training rooms, two different gyms, an extravagant library, and the music room; Weiss finally came to a stop between two rooms with rather unremarkable doors compared to the rest of the house. She pointed at the one directly in front of her and stated simply "This is my bedroom" and then pointed towards the one Wahr was standing outside of, his hands crossed in front of him, standing straight as if waiting for a threat to appear, "and this is yours" she pointed towards a yellowing piece of paper on the door, that was held on only by a single strand of tape, written upon it in what looked to be blue crayon, "Silber Schnee". He smiled fondly at the paper hanging haphazardly on the door, Weiss noticed this and piped up to explain. "Father demanded that your room be left just as it was when Wahr sent you away, when Wahr reported he'd found you he had the majority of it left the same, but made sure the bed was replaced with one more befitting your age" Weiss explained in a flat voice as Silber slowly turned the knob to his room.

He was taken aback by the room as he entered, it was painted a light blue, rather than the white that the rest of the house was coated in, and the bed that was placed in the center was in a word, big. In multiple words, really, really big. The room itself was half the size of the communal bedroom he was used to, and the bed had to at least be a king size, if not bigger. He tried his best to keep his jaw from hanging open to long as he just took the time to admire the room as Weiss giggled just loud enough to knock him out of his stupor.

"Do you like your room Silber?" She asked, still grinning at her wayward brother's reaction to his new bedroom.

"L-like it? I love it! This room alone is almost bigger than communal bedrooms in the orphanage, and the bed...it's huge! I can sleep on a bed that isn't smaller than me!" Silber said tears of joy leaking from his eyes as he admired his surroundings. "This is...perfect" he finished turning around to look at Weiss as she was still smiling at his reaction.

"Well, it's good you enjoy it, now I believe you and I have five years of bonding to catch up on" Weiss replied with a grin on her face as she dragged the boy outside before remembering what he was wearing, "First however, you should at least change clothes, I believe Father managed to get you at least some delivered here before you arrived" she pointed towards a large dresser in the corner of the room, "I'll be in my room when you're done" and with that, Weiss walked out the door and closed it with a soft ' _click'_ as she left her brother to change.

' _Why did I even bother packing my clothes if I was just going to be handed new ones anyways?'_ Silber shrugged at the thought and began looking through the closet and the drawers, getting more and more surprised with what he saw as he changed into the far more elegant clothes he'd been given.

A few minutes later, Silber emerged, in the place of his ripped and torn jeans, he now wore a pair of white slacks, the least expensive looking pair of pants he'd found his closet. Instead of his three sizes too large hand-me-down t-shirt, he wore a baby blue dress shirt, which after some help from Wahr, he managed to get buttoned up and tucked in. Now dressed somewhat respectably, he knocked on his sister's door, who opened it immediately and gave a small nod of approval.

"You look much more like a Schnee, rather than the youngest son of a trash collector, it's rather befitting of you" Weiss said with a smile as she dragged him down the hallways of the house towards a clear glass door that he hadn't seen before.

"So Weiss, where are we going?" Silber asked curiously as she pulled him unceremoniously through the door and stopped to admire the atmosphere.

"This is the greenhouse, our Mother had it built when she married Father, and she grew most of the plants herself. It's one of the few places in Atlas that isn't perpetually cold, it's warm...just like Mother always was..." Weiss trailed off as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Silber looked at the multiple different plants as he looked around, feeling a warmth he had only ever felt in his dreams.

"Thank you for showing me Weiss, it's beautiful" Silber exclaimed as he hugged his sister.  
The two spent the next few hours simply talking about their likes and dislikes, their hobbies and things they love. Weiss was absolutely mortified when Silber told her that he never really ate anything other than soup, oatmeal, cereal, and the extremely rare sandwich, while Weiss told him of foods he couldn't imagine, let alone heard of. The two spent hours just talking to each other like old friends as they sat cross legged in the middle of the greenhouse, both enjoying each other's company, relishing the fact they weren't alone anymore.

' _Maybe being a Schnee won't be so bad after all..._ ' Silber thought as he slowly drifted too sleep that night. Truly feeling happy for the first time in forever.

* * *

Or maybe not.

It had been six months since he'd been whisked away from the orphanage he'd known for his whole life, taken to live with his sisters as the youngest child (Weiss wouldn't let him live it down) of the Schnee family, and he was getting really annoyed at the workload. Who knew being related to the Schnee Dust Company's owner would be so _hard_?

Every morning, he was awoken at seven thirty, he would eat breakfast, get ready, then meet with his sister in a classroom at eight thirty sharp for classes, the two of them had class all day, Monday to Friday, from eight thirty to seven o' clock, whereupon they were expected to do their homework, then study, then be asleep by ten to do it all over the next day.

It wasn't that he hated all his classes, on the contrary honestly. Silber was giving Weiss a run for her money in the academics department, and could even keep pace with her in their Physical Training and Self Defense classes. The only class in which Silber could not for the life of him do well in, no matter how hard he tried, was Etiquette class. He picked up the basics rather quickly, but he couldn't quite understand the vernacular in which they wanted him to speak.

It also didn't help that his Etiquette class was taught by the slave driver herself, Winter Schnee. At first, his sister had seemed like an angel, always being nice to Weiss and him, overjoyed when she had seen him for the first time, but when his classes started the next day, she made an extremely quick one hundred and degree turn in her attitude. The nice and sweet Winter was replaced with an intense blizzard, working him to the bone in how to eat properly, speak properly, and drink properly. He'd picked up on it rather quickly, even being able to form the "Schnee Mask" as Weiss had named it. He could dine with higher society, but he couldn't converse with them, seeing as how he would still digress far from the 'approved topics of conversation'. This rather upset Winter, which in turn made Silber's life not-so-enjoyable.

Winter would seemingly come out of nowhere, and give him a pop quiz on his etiquette, and it could happen anywhere outside of his other classes, during meals, while he was studying, while he was sleeping or reading, and more than once while he was in the bathroom. Which had rightfully scared the poor Schnee half to death, but no matter how hard he tried to convince her to stop it, her way was showing results. His vocabulary was growing, and he would stand more straight and speak more elegantly to his oldest sister, or his teachers as he was trained, but Winter couldn't get either him nor Weiss to speak like that when only in the presence of each other, which was admittedly most of their free time.

Silber and Weiss had quite quickly become attached at the hip, spending all their time outside of classes with each other, eating, homework, studying, and on the weekend when the two would be left alone by all but Winter, they would spend most of their days in the greenhouse, simply talking as the hours whiled by. The two would run around it, playing 'silly children's games' as their sister had called it, but she wouldn't intervene. As heartless as she could act, Winter wouldn't dare intrude upon them when they were in their mother's greenhouse. So the two would just enjoy the other's company, relishing in the fact they weren't alone anymore, which thanks to his improvement due to Winter's rather guerrilla style of quizzing young Silber, was becoming slightly more common due to his sister laying off of him to learn how to act like a Schnee.

Winter's tactics hadn't been for fun though, she was drilling him on etiquette because their father was going to be home for the first time since Silber had arrived at the end of the six month period, and he was expected to act like a prim and proper cutout of himself. No playing, no talking except when spoken too, and no talking on any topics Winter had deemed 'childish'.

* * *

So the two twins and Winter all stood at the extravagant door to Schnee manor, Wahr standing at attention behind them, their hands clasped behind their backs, and the "Schnee Mask" on their face as they awaited the door to open for the man they called Father. Weiss and Winter were standing in the most elegant way possible, while Silber was trying, and failing to get his sweat under control. In fact, him trying not to sweat was making him sweat more!

Before he could continue on his self depreciating tirade that was going on in his mind however, the door was swung open and revealed the man Silber was to call 'Father. He had a regal appearance about him, if Silber didn't know better he would have thought he was a king. The man stood tall, his pale blue eyes and white hair clearly denoting where the three children got their looks. The man stood tall, a very intimidating aura surrounding him, the very picture of a businessman, he then lowered his head to look each of the three children in the eyes, first Winter, who nodded and curtsied as he moved his look to Weiss who did the same. He then turned his intimidating and oppressive gaze over to his newly found son who after a split second of internal stumbling managed to both nod and bow at the man who sired him. Seemingly satisfied, he raised back up to his impressive height and spoke to them.

"Good evening children, how have you been?" He spoke in a voice that showed no emotion.

"I've been well Father, thank you" Winter replied curtly.

"I've been well Father, thank you" Weiss said, parroting her sister.

"I've been g- well Father, thank you" Silber managed to say, only after Wahr had to subtly give him a kick in the back to help him properly respond.

"Well children, I have much work to attend too, I will see you three at dinner, you are dismissed." their Father said as he walked past them and up the stairs. Silber let out an incredibly huge breath of relief only after he and Winter had gone, leaving him and Weiss alone with Wahr in the foyer.

"That was horrifying" Silber said to his sister as the two walked towards the greenhouse, still trying to get the look he'd given them out of his head. His gaze was not warm, nor was it a loving look, like he had associated to his mother. No, when Kalt Schnee gazed upon his children, he wasn't conveying a mutual love and care for them, he looked at them like an investment. Like a precious gem to be inspected and any imperfection noticed to be immediately removed, or else they would be disposed of.

"It's how he is, he doesn't show up often, and when he does that's how he acts" Weiss said as they finally entered their sanctuary, the fear of their lone parent being lifted from their shoulders as it's warmth washed over them. "Don't worry too much about it brother, he'll be gone tomorrow anyways, he probably only came because didn't have a business trip, and he wanted to see you with his own eyes" she assured her twin as they sat down in their normal spot in the greenhouse's floor. Looking up at the branches and budding flowers that spiraled above them.

"Still, his mere presence, it isn't what I expected. I expected some form of...affection? Anything other than a cold greeting then a dismissal, it felt how Winter treats the servants" Silber said as Weiss laid her head upon his chest.

"It's fine brother, Father has been like this ever since..." Weiss hesitated, tears breaking from her eyes, "ever since Mother died and you left. He used to be nicer to us, dropping his business persona and hugging us, sometimes even stopping his work for a few minutes to play with us, and he'd always kiss us on the forehead and tell us goodnight when he would see us off to bed" she sobbed as Silber stroked her hair, trying to soothe her out of the sadness she had gotten herself into.

"So, in response to his wife dying, and one of his children missing and presumed dead, he became a block of ice to everyone?" Silber asked as he tried not to scowl at the thought of the man shutting off his emotions when his remaining two children needed him most. Weiss nodded at Silber's conclusion, only causing him to bring her into a hug as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"It's okay Silber, I promise. You didn't know, you deserved to know that Father didn't always have a cold heart." Weiss rubbed her eyes as she pulled out of the hug and smiled at her brother. "Now, lets get our minds off such thoughts" she poked him in the ribs causing him to squirm as she smirked and started running to the other side of the greenhouse yelling; "you're it!" Silber laughed at his sister as he began to give chase, the thoughts of his cold parent pushed to the back of his mind as he chased after Weiss.

* * *

 **A/N** So, I forgot to put one of these into the first chapter, and I sincerely apologize. This is yet another idea I had as I was trying to write something else, and I'm glad I decided that this was worth writing! In the short time since I wrote the first chapter, that alone drew fourteen followers and seven favorites! That's more than both of my other stories! I'm ecstatic that you two seem to love my writing this much! I'll see you guys in chapter three, which should come not long after I update The Adventures of Cheren Xiao Long, or Erissa, Dragonborn, Headmistress, Student? I'll see you then!


End file.
